


Terminus

by HalfshellVenus



Category: Fringe
Genre: Angst, Community: writerverse, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 06:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfshellVenus/pseuds/HalfshellVenus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Season 4 pre-series): Tragedy lies in the space between science and magic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terminus

**Author's Note:**

> For the [](http://writerverse.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://writerverse.livejournal.com/)**writerverse** prompt of "Test Tube."

x-x-x-x-x

Walter was once considered dangerous. He could shift time, invent his own physics, even alter the boundaries of reality. One sleepless night too many might result in transforming the known universe (and who was to say that it hadn't already happened?)

But when Walter's son died (a helpless little boy like any other), part of Walter died, too. His insane ambitions were tethered by the knowledge that all of his science couldn't save his son. Peter was gone, despite a father who should have been able to bend the stars.

Walter had failed.

There were no dreams left to chase.

 

_\----- fin -----_


End file.
